


Jours à l'Ouest

by Machaons_Wahnsinn



Series: Ce genre de jours [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi, Western, Writing Exercise
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machaons_Wahnsinn/pseuds/Machaons_Wahnsinn
Summary: Il y a des jours, comme ça, qui sentent la poudre, l'alcool et le cheval.





	Jours à l'Ouest

Ce lundi-là, quand le shérif s’assied au bar, Sally s’installe à sa droite même s’il n’y a pas de tabouret, parce qu’ainsi elle se tient entre Greg et le gros des ivrognes patibulaires, appuyée au comptoir poisseux, et celui qui veut déranger le patron, il devra d’abord s’expliquer avec elle.

Ce mardi-là, elle a compté les saules du désert à la sortie du bourg de Clémence et évalué rapidement l’aire qu’ils délimitent en gardiens aimables : juste la surface qu’il faut pour un duel et, un de ces jours, elle finira bien par y régler son différend avec Sherlock.

Ce mercredi-là, elle fait avec Anderson, dans son atelier, des choses qu’elle n’aurait jamais pensé faire avec un homme marié, surtout sur une bière.

Ce jeudi-là, les habitants de La vérité ou la corde en parleront longtemps, car c’est le jour où est entrée dans leur saloon une cavalière arborant l’étoile dorée de l’autorité, épinglée au revers de sa veste en daim ; mais si tous se souviennent de l’allure qu’avait l’insigne perchée sur sa poitrine, c’est le contraste de son éclat avec le brun de la peau que la petite Sally a retenu.

Ce vendredi-là, une rumeur folle s’enfle aux abords du fort et Sally, qui astiquait méthodiquement le canon de son fusil, empoigne son arme encore en pièces détachées pour se précipiter avec les autres vers les portes, où s’encadre effectivement la silhouette chancelante de Holmes, que l’on avait pourtant laissé pour mort à cent trente lieues d’ici.

Ce samedi-là, comme Greg abandonna la traque du Vieux pour galoper une fois de plus au secours de Watson et de Holmes, Sally ne disposait plus d’assez de troupes pour empêcher deux nouvelles banques de se voir dévalisées.

Ce dimanche-là, après la messe, le pasteur la prit à part pour la supplier d’abjurer la vie de péché à laquelle une femme de sa profession ne peut que s’adonner – à l’issue de leur discussion, le révérend n’avait pas changé d’avis sur la question de la respectabilité de l’assistante du shérif, mais il était une vérité qu’il ne pouvait plus nier : les femmes aussi savent cracher.

**Author's Note:**

> Jour après jour, l’œuvre d'Arthur Conan Doyle et le talent de Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat et Sue Vertue ont façonné "Sherlock".


End file.
